owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 7
Seraph of the End 7: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen is the seventh and final book of the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series, which includes Guren's past with Mahiru and his encounter with many characters of the manga sequel, Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. Unlike the first six volumes which had two combined into one, it was released on its own, single novel in English instead of omnibus format. Chapters Chapter 1 - Kill on Sight There are three days left until the end of the world. Guren, Shinya, Goshi, Mito, Shigure, and Sayuri are all in a minivan. Guren contemplates what others would do if they knew the world was going end and wonders how the world will end on Christmas day. With the help of his friends, he hopes to stop the end of the world and put a stop to Mahiru, as she is playing a large role in what is to come. He phones Mahiru and agrees to cooperate with her and betray the Hiragis. Mahiru teases Guren and says he is too late and Guren gets concerned that Mahiru has lost interest in him. They then tell each other they love them. Mahiru is happy because the call is being tapped, so the Hiragis will be aware of Guren's betrayal- which also means the betrayal of the Ichinose family. Mahiru laughs and tells Guren she loves him. Mahiru figures out that his friends were listening in on the call. This makes Mahiru happy because that means Guren's friends also want to betray the Hiragis, so the Goshi and Jujo clans will also join in the revolt against the Hiragis. Guren has realised he has been played by Mahiru, also realizes that some of the information that Mahiru has given them about other clans betraying the Hiragis may or may not be true. The situation with the Hiragi family being betrayed has lead to lack of trust, which was not good with a war going on. Goshi and Mito both get phone calls relating to them possibly betraying the Hiragi family. Guren continues to talk on the phone to Mahiru and tells her he will persuade Goshi and Mito to get their families to join Mahiru. Guren asks to meet up with her but is told she is busy and it's a secret what she is doing but it involves killing Kureto. Mahiru says she will contact him once she has killed Kureto and ends the call. A car chase then ensues with Goshi at the wheel of the minivan and Shinya defending them from twenty enemies behind them. Goshi and Mito keep receiving calls from their families and Guren tries to reassure them that their families won't be hurt. Goshi says if he wasn't with Guren he would have already stopped the car and Mito says that the world going to be destroyed the day after tomorrow anyway. Guren then receives a phone call from Sayuri's father asking if Guren is really in the rebellion of the Hiragis and what are his order for the Emperor's Moon. Guren confirms that it is true, which makes Sayuri's father happy because the day of revenge has come sooner than he thought. Goshi is told by Guren to pick up speed as the enemies are gaining on them. Guren hears the battle in Aichi has already begun in the background of his phone call with Sayuri's dad. Guren hangs up the phone and Sayuri wanted to know what her father said and Guren tell he is pleased and Sayuri smiles. The member's of the Emperor's Moon can finally take revenge for the death of Sakae Ichinose, Guren's father. Goshi then drives through a red light on Shinya orders. Guren protects the unconscious Shinoa with his cursed weapon from an enemy attack. Guren jumps out killing five enemies, still holding Shinoa. The rest of the group follow Guren in leaving the minivan and Goshi carries Shinoa. Chapter 2 - Shinoa on the Twenty-Third Chapter 3 - Yu on Christmas Eve Chapter 4 - His Sister Speaks of Tomorrow Chapter 5 - Catastrophe at Sixteen Characters List of characters in order of appearance: References Category:Light Novels